


Almost Is Never Enough

by urrhaven



Series: Timing Is Everything [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Paris - Freeform, artist!yeonjun, don't worry it's gonna be fine, photographer!soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrhaven/pseuds/urrhaven
Summary: There's a lot of things in life that happens in an instant. Sudden, immediate, and without warning.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Timing Is Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Almost Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Cal for helping me with the infos and the internet for giving extensive information about the place. I've never been to Paris and hope one day I could go there to see if I messed this up or what. 
> 
> Enjoy~

There's a lot of things in life that happens in an instant. Sudden, immediate, and without warning. 

But almost always leaves a mark in your heart forever. 

Soobin wouldn't say he's an expert about this things but he had his fair share of experience. 

"Soobin-hyung!" Taehyun waves at him on the entrance of Incheon International Airport. The younger looks oddly bouncy today, giddy like a preschooler who's eaten too much sugar. "How was the trip, hyung?" 

And there the question lies plainly. It should be simple right? He only stayed two days in Paris, he shouldn't be feeling this way. And yet Soobin could feel the taletell itch somewhere in his chest, he wouldn't say hurt, how could he get hurt? It's just two days, you could never miss something you only experienced for a span of 48 hours. 

Right? 

He comes back to his wits when Taehyun started waving his hand in front of his face. "Hyung, what the heck? I just asked you about the trip." 

Yeah Soobin, what's up with you? Soobin thinks to himself as he avoid the younger's interrogating eyes and went straight to finding his car. "Nothing, just tired." 

Not entirely a lie since he was jetlag and up all night for the whole 11 hour trip thinking of some...things that happened in Paris. 

Taehyun snorts. "No offense hyung, but you really are the worst lair I know. Did something happen in Paris?" 

Did something happen in Paris? Oh boy, a lot of things happened in Paris alright. Soobin doesn't even know where to start.

Let's rewind a little bit shall we? 

DAY ONE 

Soobin woke up without his alarms blaring. A peaceful morning for once, away from the frenzied state he always get in Seoul every morning when he wakes up for work with only 4 hours of sleep the night before. He was disoriented for a moment and confused as to why he didn't set an alarm, until he realized...

Right, he's not in Seoul. He quit his job two days ago and impulsively book a flight to the city of love. 

Paris, France. 

Soobin has heard a lot about this place before. Anyone who hasn't heard of the Eiffel Tower at least once in their life must be living under a rock. Especially in Korea where a good percentage of the population is greatly fond of the city. Those locks at Namsan tower is literally a copy of Pont de I'Archevêché and he's always wanted to see the real thing. 

A lot of people treats this place as a romantic paradise. Soobin could see couples everywhere when he got down to the hotel's breakfast hall. Geez, he just wanted to stuff his face with unlimited bread, why does everyone need to remind him of how tragically single he is? 

"See if you still smile like that when you get divorce." He mumbles lowly as he roll his eyes when he passed by an American couple who were feeding each other. He knows it was bad but he just can't help his bitterness from showing through. He just really hope no one near him is Korean or else that would be...

Someone from his back chuckles, and Soobin turns to meet eyes with a guy with faded green hair. The first thing that came to his mind was that the shade comically reminds him of seaweed, but then he also noticed the guy's monolid eyes, milky complexion the same as his, and the soft facial features. 

A Korean, without a doubt. 

"You don't believe in love?" Seaweed-haired dude has an amused grin in his lips. 

Soobin answers after five seconds. "More like I don't believe in marriage." He tries to play it cool as they both approach the wide variety of food served in mini stations. The dude was following him close. 

"But you're in Paris, it's literally called the city of love." There's still that hint of amusement in his tone that Soobin can't quite decide if he loves or hate. Maybe both? "I'm Yeonjun, can we continue this talk on that table right there?" 

Yeonjun gestured to a vacant table preferably away from most of the other hotel guests. Soobin studies him for a second—meh, he looks harmless enough.

So he smiles. "I'm Soobin and sure, let me just pile up my plate with at least 5 more croissants." He already had three, but it's a breakfast buffet anyway right?

Yeonjun was quick to agree, but with another chuckle of course. "No problem, Take your time, Soobin." 

As he reach for more pastry, Soobin tried to ignore how much his brain seems to like the way Yeonjun says his name.He doesn't want think too much about it. 

• • • 

There's something with being away from home that makes you want to grasp on anything that reminds you of it. A souvenir, a piece of clothing, or—

A person...

That's Yeonjun for Soobin, because Yeonjun still looks for rice and choose to get food from the Korean cuisine station even when he was faced with different types of food from all over the world. He uses his chopsticks and makes wraps while Soobin stuff himself with croissant. 

Yeonjun reminds Soobin of home. 

"So, why don't you believe in marriage?" Yeonjun resumes their conversation from earlier. Soobin is watching him put rice and samgyupsal on the perilla leaves before wrapping it and then shoving it to his mouth. 

Soobin shrugs. "It's good when both parties are working it out y'know. But considering couples nowadays..." 

He shoves a croissant to his mouth to avoid talking. Yeonjun knows this, but he doesn't call him out. 

"But you'll be around them all day though, are you sure you could handle that?" Yeonjun takes a piece of his croissant. 

Soobin gives him the whole thing. "I'm fine with it y'know. I love seeing love—" 

"That's why you're in Paris." Yeonjun takes a bite of the chocolate croissant and his eyes widens at the taste.

Soobin snorts at his comical reaction. "But sometimes when I look at them I just..." 

Yeonjun swallows the croissant and looks at his eyes. "Sometimes when you look at them you just wish that you could experience that with someone." 

Have you ever met a person who gets you on a totally different level? Someone who doesn't question your beliefs because he shares the same ones. Someone who could read your mind, basing on the emotions in your eyes alone.

Yeonjun. Yeonjun is different in so many ways Soobin can't explain. For one he was bold enough to engage in a conversation about marriage...with a stranger. 

"What's your itinerary for today, Yeonjun?" But Soobin is a coward. So he doesn't admit that Yeonjun was in fact right. Instead he looks for another rabbit hole to fall into. 

• • •

Throughout their breakfast Soobin found out that Yeonjun, like him, arrived here yesterday, just two hours after him. He was also alone on this trip because he doesn't like travelling in groups and the first place he wanted to visit was the Notre Dame Cathedral.

Soobin perks up at the mention of the sight. "Really? I was planning to go there too!" He knows for someone who doesn't believe in marriage he sure is too enthusiastic to see a church, but it was one of the most beautiful architectures in the world! 

Yeonjun rest his cheeks on his right palm, elbows propped against the table, a contemplative look on his face. "Hmm, do you wanna go with me? We can be travel buddies! For two days at least." 

Soobin considers the idea. First of all, he really doesn't have a concrete itinerary, he just wants to visit as many sights as he can during his stay. Second, he does need a travel buddy specially someone like Yeonjun who could speak English. At least by then he wouldn't have a problem asking for directions or ordering food. 

He looks at Yeonjun again. He was sipping on his cappuccino while waiting for Soobin to decide. His actions unhurried and patient. 

Soobin smiles. "Sure, that would actually be really great." 

And so they ended up thirty minutes later on the foot of the Notre Dame Cathedral. It only took Soobin five seconds to get his dslr and start capturing the beauty of the ancient church. The lighting was perfect because it's only nine am and Soobin just can't stop snapping pictures. 

He took photos until he got tired of the exterior and turned back to Yeonjun. "Come on, let's get inside." 

Yeonjun gives him a look. He has a pen and a sketchpad on both his hands. "So you do have a plan to go inside. I thought you'd take pictures forever." 

Soobin rolls his eyes playfully. "Come on don't be such a party pooper, it was just a couple of shots." 

"Was it? Sure feels like an eternity to me." Yeonjun grins as they walk inside the Cathedral. 

Entering the church, as much as Soobin had prepared himself, is such an overwhelming experience. The tall porches lining up each side of the nave, with individual chandeliers in between them. The light casts a warm glow that enhances the ambiance. The aisle, is another breath-taking masterpiece on itself leading to the altar, and if you look up you'd see the magestic three strained glass windows painted with images of their saints. 

"Y'know what, even if I don't believe in marriage. I'd probably get married here just because." Soobin positions his camera on his hand to take pictures again. 

"I'd probably have no qualms marrying you here just because." 

If it wasn't because of the strap safely hanged around his neck, Soobin might have broken his precious $2,999 Nikon D850. 

Yeonjun grins, his eyes reduced to nothing more but slits. He turns to the left side and approached the porch, but on closer inspection Soobin found out he was looking at the chandeliers. "Kai would have loved to see this, he loves classic stuffs." 

Yeonjun looks at the elegant source of light like he was reminiscing some valuable memories. 

Kai. Whoever he is, much be really important to Yeonjun that even a sight of his favorite things bring back memories. 

Soobin doesn't know what took over him, but he raised his camera to capture Yeonjun gazing at the chandelier. The light cascading his milky complexion giving him a healthy glow, the serene expression in his face, the calmness in his eyes...

But they were sad. Lonely, like reviving Kai's memories physically pains him but he can't look away. 

Because the chandeliers were so so beautiful.

"Yeonjun!" In an instant Yeonjun was pulled out of his trance. There were tears streaming down his eyes this time. 

Soobin's heart break at the sight, he was wondering how come he only noticed how sad Yeonjun actually looks like. It's in the slump of his shoulders, the emptiness in his eyes...it was a deeper type of pain. 

Yeonjun is grieving. 

Soobin hides the worry clumping in his chest behind a smile and pretends like he doesn't see Yeonjun's tear-stained cheeks. He holds out his hands. "Let's go to The Louvre." 

• • • 

By the time they arrived at the world-famous museum, Yeonjun's tears has dried. He never let go of Soobin's hand and so does Soobin. It felt nice, Yeonjun's hands were warm and fitted perfectly into his—like a personal heat pack in the Parisian cold weather. 

It also makes Soobin feel less left out from the couples he sees all around him. 

The Louvre Museum was already packed with tourists even around the courtyard. Most of them were taking pictures near the beautiful glass pyramid at the very center. 

Soobin turns to Yeonjun, he really wanted to take a picture of him with that pyramid in the background too. 

"Pose for me, Yeonjun." He says, plainly, like saying those words don't bring back his own sad stories.

Yeonjun perks up, he points to himself. "What? You'll make me a model?" 

Soobin smiles bitterly. "Yeah, sure." 

But just as everything is with Yeonjun, the next words he says catches Soobin off guard. "But can't I take a picture of you this time?" 

In Soobin's line of work he has photographed hundreds and hundreds of different people. From models, to politicians, to celebrities. Even close friends and family. 

But no one has offered to take a photo of him, until now. 

Until Yeonjun. 

"A-are you sure?" Soobin hesitantly removed the strap around his neck and gave it to Yeonjun instead. 

Yeonjun was gentle as he holds the camera with both hands as if he's carrying a baby. And in a way he is—that camera was Soobin's baby. They've been together for such a long time already that he feels weird without it's familiar weight tugging on his neck. That camera is almost an extension of Soobin himself. 

And he's handing a very significant part of his life into Yeonjun today. Letting him take care of it as if it was his own. 

"1...2...3, smile!" Yeonjun prompts behind the camera. Soobin did smile, and it's probably one of the most genuine one in a while.

• • • 

"Soobin, there's too many people around it. I don't think you can squeeze in." Yeonjun gives a hesitant look at the crowd of people surrounding the Mona Lisa. 

Soobin tugs at his sleeves again whining like a child. "But Yeonjunnie, I want to see it!" He was so focused on the Mona Lisa that he didn't even noticed the nickname he was calling Yeonjun in his mind has already slip out. 

The effect is immediate as Yeonjun was already smirking, taking big steps towards him. "What did you just call me?" 

Soobin, still cluelessly stepping back. "I called you Yeonjuni—oh!" He clamps his mouth shut, then his back hits the wall. 

They must have been a sight, Soobin—a whole 185 centimeters being cornered into a wall by a guy shorter than him. Even if Yeonjun could be 182 centimeters at most, the contrast is still evident and very comical. 

But Soobin doesn't find any of this funny at all. How could he when all he could hear was the loud beating in chest echoing in his ears. Was he claustrophobic? Was that what this is?

Yeonjun finally stopped sandwiching him to the wall. He placed his right palm on the wall near Soobin's waist, not quite touching but there, just hovering. Then he leans closer and whispers on Soobin's ear. "It's not like I don't love the nickname, but you're being too cute Soobinie. I'm afraid I may not be able to hold myself." 

Soobin froze in his spot for a good five seconds, until Yeonjun laughs. A full belly laugh that rings nicely in Soobin's ears. Soobin would even call it beautiful if he wasn't so pissed. 

"You think that was funny, huh?" He forcefully pushed Yeonjun away from him. The other was still wiping the tears he got from too much laughter. Soobin feels the shame slowly seep into him. Did he really think Yeonjun meant any of that? They just met! They're total strangers for pete's sake! 

When he felt like he couldn't face the other boy anymore he ran outside the room where the Mona Lisa painting was. He continued running until he found another room and entered it without checking what room was it. He knows he's still in Denon wing though, that's for sure. 

When he entered there's only a couple of people inside so he looked for a corner to wait until he's fully calmed down. He knows he would have to face Yeonjun later, but right now he doesn't want to see his face. 

He regrets that decision 15 minutes later when he found out that he was officially lost. None of the sculptures and paintings looked familiar when he tried to go back to Room six. And his anxiety is keeping him from approaching any of the guides. 

Soobin's tired feet from running around looking for his way back to that room gives up on him and he falls on the corner of a room that isn't that visited. 

He was left with no choice, but to call Yeonjun for help. 

When he opened his phone he was actually surprised to find 105 misscalls. 5 from Taehyun, and 100 from the man he left in Room six. 

Soobin's shaking fingers calls him back. "Yeonjun—" 

"Soobin, where are you? I've been looking for you all over Denon Wing." Yeonjun's frantic voice was what welcomed him from the other line. 

Soobin lets out the tears he's been holding for so long. "I don't know what room this is Junnie, but can you please come and get me?" 

Yeonjun replies in a heartbeat. "Of course, just stay wherever you are and don't move. I'll come to you." There was a pause. "I promise." 

• • • 

Somehow, Yeonjun has miraculously found out Soobin through the latter's descriptions of the room alone. 

When Yeonjun saw him sprawled on the floor, Soobin's first instinct was to run. Like the coward that he was, but before he could even think of doing anything close to that Yeonjun was already enveloping him into a hug. 

"Soobin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I've upset you. I'm sorry I took so long...I—" Yeonjun tightens his hold on Soobin. "I-I thought I lost you too..." 

His last words were nothing more than a whisper, but it's the one that broke Soobin's heart so much including the older's tears wetting his shoulders. 

Was this the reason why Yeonjun's eyes looked so empty? 

Soobin soothes a hand up and down Yeonjun's back to comfort him. Just how much pain was he just carrying right now? 

But Soobin doesn't ask Yeonjun, no. There are things in this world that must not be forced out, when he's ready he'll tell Soobin. 

So instead, Soobin says. "Let's go back to room six, Junnie. Mona Lisa is waiting for us." 

• • • 

They ended up going back to room six and Soobin goes back to taking precious photos of the priced masterpiece. He saw Yeonjun finally start sketching something on his pad, he thought it must be the Mona Lisa because he saw a lot if artist around doing the same thing for future references and study. 

They were both sucked into their own worlds with Soobin snapping pictures after pictures and Yeonjun focusing in his drawing that they didn't notice the time pass. When they got out of the museum it was already 5:30 and they were both starving. 

"Yeonjunnie, hurry up! They turn the Eiffel Tower's light on at exactly six!" Soobin demands, excitement lacing his voice. He has a spent Yeonjun in tow shoulders slumped and breathing heavily. 

"Let me just remind you that this is your fault Soobin-ah. If you only picked up my calls then I wouldn't have exhausted myself running around just to—" 

Soobin huffs. "Fine! Be like that, I only wanted to get there before the lights are on." 

Yeonjun smiles at this and intertwines his hands with Soobin's. "Stop pouting, let's just go." 

They arrived at Eiffel Tower five minutes before their lights were turned on. Soobin waited patiently and in the right time his breath was taken by the majestic sight. 

The thing about Eiffel Tower at night was that it was ethereal. In a city that lives and breathes romance, this tower is the epicenter of it all. Couples of all ages flock around it just to see how beautiful it is when it lights up. 

Soobin was skeptic of it before, it's just a tower. What could be so magical about it? It's the most used cliché in every romance movie ever, but was it really worth it? 

Now, standing here gazing at the amazing infrastructure bathed in lights and that dreamy glow, Soobin feels like he was transported to a world without worries and trouble. 

In this space and time, only Love exist. 

Only Soobin, Love, and...Yeonjun. 

He looks at Yeonjun and sees the small smile adorning his face. The glowing lights from the tower reflected in his eyes. Soobin's mind zones back to the first thing he had always wanted to ask Yeonjun when they met first thing in the morning. 

"Yeonjun, why did you came to Paris?" 

• • • 

After Soobin's sudden question, Yeonjun deflects it by saying they should probably get dinner first. And even though Soobin was dying to know the answer he followed through. They rode the elevator within the tower to get to one of the restaurants inside. 

The view from inside the tower was breathtaking. You get to see the whole city spread out in front of you like a miniature village. Soobin could have enjoyed it more if not for the palpable tension that has fallen over them. When their food arrive they both quietly took little bites. Until Yeonjun spoke. 

"I'm a traditional artist back at home." He starts, eyes trailing from his food to the cutleries on their table to Soobin's face. 

"I had an exhibit one day, it was such an important event in my life and I wanted everyone there." His eyes glisten and Soobin's just getting antsy as to where this story is ending. 

Yeonjun looks up, trying to blink away the tears starting accumulate in his eyes. "My little brother Kai, told me he has an exam coming up the next day so he wouldn't—" A heart shattering sob. "He said he can't make it." 

Soobin aches to reach out and hold Yeonjun's hand and comfort him, but from the looks of it, Yeonjun needs this. Yeonjun needs to cry, he needs the release. 

"But I was selfish Soobin-ah, I told him I would really be upset if he wouldn't come and he—" 

That was Yeonjun's breaking point. He doesn't try to hide the fact that he's crying anymore and just lets the tears stream down his face, let's Soobin see the tremors shaking his body with every sob. 

Soobin feels like his heart is being pulled out if his chest and dumped on the ground only to be stomped over and over again. He thinks he knows where this story is going. 

It was around 6 months ago when the news featured a hit 'n run accident in Gangnam near the venue of an on-going exhibit. An 18-year old college student was found dead after being hit by a speeding car. The boy was dead on arrival at the hospital and later they found out he was supposed to attend to the exhibit. 

That was Yeonjun's brother Kai, and that was his exibit. 

"It's all my fault, Soobin. I should have never forced him to go, he could have been safe in his dorms studying but...I was selfish." 

Soobin couldn't take it anymore so he stood up from his chair and and went to hold Yeonjun in his arms. He was still crying hard, people were already looking at them weirdly. "Was it Kai's idea to go to Paris?" 

Soobin could feel Yeonjun smile even though his chest was soaked with his tears. "Yeah, he thinks this place is romantic." He even chuckles, the sound muffled by the fabric of Soobin's black coat. 

Soobin gets the handkerchief from his pocket and wipes Yeonjun's tears. He knows his eyes are glistening too, but he doesn't mind it. "You always bring your sketchpad and pen around but I only saw you use it on the Mona Lisa room in Louvre." 

Yeonjun watches Soobin go back to his seat and scoot it closer to Yeonjun's seat so they were no longer facing each other but sitting beside each other. "That was also my first sketch in six months." 

Soobin's jaw dropped. He can't even last a day without his camera and Yeonjun lasted six months without drawing anything. "You blamed yourself for what happened to him." 

Yeonjun avoids his eyes and nods. "Every time I try to draw something I remember how he died because I wanted him to see my art. And I just can't produce anything for months. I locked myself inside my room to the point my best friend decided it was enough and pushed me to take a break." 

"So now you're here." Soobin finally reach out to hold Yeonjun's hand. 

Yeonjun brings Soobin's knuckles up to his face and kisses them. "So now I'm here." 

The thing with confiding in a stranger, is that they can't judge you. You could lay your heaviest burden and they wouldn't comment on a thing. 

And the thing with nights in Paris, is that it makes you honest. 

He already expected Yeonjun to ask the same, but it still caught him off guard when the spotlight was on him this time. "Soobin-ah, why did you came to Paris?" 

Soobin looks at his camera. "I was kind of like the black sheep of the family y'know. My parents were both cardiologists, Seongcheol hyung was a neurologist, Jisu was on his last year in law school, while I...like taking pictures." 

"They didn't like that." Yeonjun supplies. Soobin nods. 

"I used to work for Vogue Korea y'know?"

Yeonjun's eyes widens adorably. Soobin is glad his eyes were no longer as empty as before, now he can see hope in them. "Soobin, seriously? That was awesome, you must be really talented then." 

Soobin smiles. Oh he was, one of their highest paid photographers even. 

"But I quit the job three days ago." Soobin focuses on the scenery outside. 

He feels Yeonjun's soothing his thumb on the back if his hands. "Why?" 

"I don't know." Soobin says, nothing more than a whisper. He really doesn't know. 

Was it the stress? The pressure? Years of hoping his parents would finally recognize his worth? 

He doesn't know. 

Yeonjun hugs him this time. "We're both sad kids aren't we?" 

Soobin laughs, the sound muffled on Yeonjun's coat. "I suppose." 

"Maybe that's the reason fate let us meet." 

DAY TWO 

Soobin woke up feeling light as a feather. Having the chance to finally let go of the pain he's been holding on for a while was a big relief on his part and he can't imagine how Yeonjun must have felt. He can guess that Yeonjun might have never given himself a chance to heal properly from his brother's death, that last night might have been the first time he really cried hard for his brother. 

Soobin couldn't bear such pain as Yeonjun's he would have probably gone mad. 

He was checking his phone for texts from Taehyun when he heard a knock on his door. Who could be visiting him this early in the morning? Was it room service? He doesn't remember asking for one. 

Soobin took a peek in his peephole, but his sight is obscured by something dark. Weird. He shrugs his shoulders and went to open his door. 

What he found on the other side of the door is a sight for sore eyes. 

Yeonjun impeccably dressed in black trenchcoat with a gray shirt inside. He was wearing a black frame glasses...  
and a beret. 

"Wow." Soobin's unintelligible response when what he really wants to say is what-the-fuck-is-this-greekgod-doing-in-my-room-this-early-in-the-morning?

"Do I look weird? My best friend pack this up for me." Yeonjun tugs on the beret and reveals his ugly seaweed colored hair that even though Soobin has learned to like, still stuck out like sore thumb over his dashing outfit. 

Soobin takes it upon himself to hide it back in Yeonjun's beret. "Maybe we should go and fix your hair today?"

Yeonjun perks up. "Right? I was thinking of getting a new color on one of the salons along that famous avenue leading to Arc De Triomphe." 

Soobin snorts. "You mean Champs-Élysées?" 

Yeonjun's brows narrowed. "Champs E-what now?" 

Soobin shakes his head in amusement as Yeonjun tries to pronounce the name of the avenue. After a few minutes he kicked him out so he could get changed. 

Today is Soobin's second and last day in Paris before he decide where to go next...that is if he actually wants to go anywhere else now. 

Can't he just stay in Paris with Yeonjun? 

But, will Yeonjun stay in Paris with him? 

The seaweed-haired guy who has been occupying his mind from the first day he met him stands with an outstretched hand outside his door. He says, "Ready?" 

Soobin takes his hands. Without a doubt. Letting himself take the risk. 

Today Soobin choose to fall for the stranger.  
• • • 

The first one on their list today was Arc De Triomphe. It was an impressive stonework standing proud among the busy city of Paris. Soobin thinks it looked like a portal to another world. 

"Can we go under it?" Soobin tug excitedly on Yeonjun's coat. 

Yeonjun chuckles at his child-like tendencies. He approaches one of the guides around and they talk for a few seconds before he comes back to Soobin. "They said it's too dangerous." 

Soobin pouts. "Come on! I'm not even gonna stay that long. Just take a picture of me." 

Yeonjun gives him a contemplative look for a second and then sighs. "Fine." 

So they took photos under the arc even if it isn't allowed like reckless rule-breaking teenagers. By the end of it one of the guides has given them an earful in French and they had to actually run away from them. 

They arrived at one of the salon along Champs-Élysées and yet they still can't stop laughing. 

"Oh my god, Soobin you are such a troublemaker!" Yeonjun tries to catch his breath as they were already in front of the salon.

"But admit it, it was the most adrenaline rush we got in a while." Soobin takes a deep breath. His heart was beating so fast. He hasn't run like that since highschool. 

Yeonjun shakes his head. "Speak for yourself. I get adrenaline rush whenever I'm with you." 

Soobin pretends like he didn't hear anything and went inside the salon. 

Yeonjun was following him closely, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear me Soobin?"

"No." Yes, loud and clear. 

• • • 

The moment they got out of the salon it was already 2 pm and they only had breakfast in the hotel so they were both pretty much starving. 

And oh! Yeonjun's hair was now a deep blue. Nothing big at all, Soobin didn't spend five whole minutes trying to take in this information, because he's fine. Totally. Yeonjun didn't look like the son of Poseidon on his blue hair or anything.  
Lies. 

Yeonjun was quick to take him on a restaurant just besides the salon. When they both sat down, the tension in the air seems to rise once again. 

Soobin is already anticipating this. He had been ever since Yeonjun showed up to his room this morning. 

Yeonjun speaks first. "I really had a great time with you, Soobin." 

"Me too, Yeonjun. Thank you so much for the company." 

Then silence. Palpably charged silence, the type that breaks like an overinflated baloon. 

Yeonjun was the first to speak. "I'm off to Canada at seven pm tonight. I'll spend a day there before coming back home to Seoul." 

Soobin hums. "So this is goodbye?" 

Yeonjun answers. "We have one last place to go before we part." 

• • • 

"Okay, let me just get this straight hyung. You meet this absolutely gorgeous artist in Paris, you guys were literally whipped with each other for two days and then, you just let him go?" Taehyun asks incredulously to Soobin. 

Soobin told Taehyun the abridged version of his Paris escapade with Yeonjun while the younger were driving them back to Soobin's condo.

Soobin actually doesn't know what to answer the younger. What was he supposed to say? That he did that because he was actually hoping fate would bring them back together in Paris again one day? 

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore, Tae." 

He took the brown envelope Yeonjun handed him when they parted at the Pont de l’Archevêché. The bridge where lovers hang locks to signify their unbreakable love. 

Ironically, it was the last place they went together before going their separate ways. It was Yeonjun's idea to hang a lock there too, with their names written on it. But instead of throwing the keys to the Seine river, they both kept it instead. 

Soobin could still remember very clearly what Yeonjun said. "One day, fate would bring us here in this place again. And if by that time we still have these keys, we'll both throw it into the water." 

And Soobin agreed because he knew that's Yeonjun's way of saying that the next time they meet each other in Paris, he will no longer hesitate. The next time they meet each other in Paris, their wounds would be long since healed. 

And they wouldn't hesitate anymore. 

Soobin opens the brown envelope in his hands and sees a sketch of himself, among the crowd eager to see the Mona Lisa on Denon Wing room six of Louvre Museum. 

This time Soobin let his tears fall freely. 

When Yeonjun pressed his pencil against his sketchpad for the first time in six months, he sketched Soobin instead of the beautiful paintings inside the Louvre.


End file.
